Remnants between worlds
by Hikaru69
Summary: Two friends end up getting sent to David & Rush's world through the game, because of a nasty storm... Was it because of the storm, like Rush, the two have a secert that they don't know about. David/OC (Hikaru) Rush/OC (Krystina)
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my newest story idea. I am using the text and stuff from the game and added in my own things since the two characters that aren't in the game are in this story. I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it, ur, well in this case typing it. This is an insert story, it is the first one I've ever done.**

**I don't own anything but the added plot, as well as the character known as Hikaru. The character known as Krystina belongs to my friend, and well the whole game belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A girl with long dirty blond hair, or very light brown. It reaches just the middle of her back, its in a low pony tail. She is fidgeting with her pencil as she reads and re-reads the questions and answers on her test. She glances at the clock, it reads 2pm, gritting her teeth and looking back down to her paper she gives a low sigh and puts her pencil down, leaning back in her seat.

Her blue eyes glance around the classroom, the other students are still hard at work doing their test. She is in a hurry, she just want to play the game she was lucky at getting. It was the last one on the shelf and she got a discount because the very same game she had been looking at had been on that shelf for about six months.

The moment she seen him, is the moment she knew she couldn't stop playing the game. It's called The Last Remnant. She's had the game for an entire year and still hasn't beaten it, but she knows what the ending is like.

Her one friend who she met when she moved to her new town had watched her one day playing it and she instantly fell for the main character, the one that is a remnant and doesn't know it till around the end of the game. His name is Rush Sykes. The one she really likes is the leader of a whole town, his name is David Nassau.

She likes the thought that he is a year older than her, he is 19 years old, she is 18, she has had dreams about him, naughty dreams that she should only be having about guys that are real, alive and can be standing right in front of her. She sighs and glances up at the clock, 2:15, she groans and rests her head on the desk.

Time is going by so slowly, she can't stand it, she had decided to start over the whole game, to try to level up the characters better than she had in her previous game. Her friend finds it amusing with how excited she gets when she sees the young leader. Sure she knows her friend gets excited to see Rush but she doesn't show it outwardly.

"I wonder if Krystina will be waiting for me"? She whispers to herself. Her friend is also the same age as her but had to leave school early because of work, actually she had to leave second period, it was an emergency and they needed her for a few hours.

"Ok, class hand in your papers", the teacher says at the front of the room. The young adult looks up at the teacher and smiles, he is good-looking too, but way out-of-bounds since a student and teacher can't hock up. She gets up with the rest of the class, taking her paper in hand and getting in line to hand it over to the teacher.

He has jet black hair, amazing navy blue eyes a finely proportioned face, he could actually pull off being a model. The guy is also tall, he is in his late 20s, so he isn't too old. When she put the paper on his desk he looks at her, she was about to turn to head back to her desk but his voice stops her.

"Hikaru". She looks back at him a bit surprised, "Y-yes"?

"I would like a word with you before you go", he answers. Nodding her head she quickly turns and walks back to her desk, she loves everything about that teacher, and hates it when Krystina is around because she always teases her about how out-of-bounds he really is.

It don't stop her from fantasizing about him. Just the so not reality David doesn't stop her from fantasizing about him either, when she knows she shouldn't be fantasizing about a man who isn't even real at all.

"Hikaru get out there and get your prince charming", her mother would start the moment she would sit and just stare ideally at the screen, David sitting in his throne. Making Rush look like he is gay. She would always ignore her mother every time it involved David. As far as she is concerned he is real, just not in her world.

**Bring**

All the students in the class get to their feet in an instant, she however stays seated, only getting up once all people are gone. She makes her way over to the teacher's desk, he's all ready working on marking the tests.

"You wanted to speak with me Mister Blake"? She asks her face starting to heat up. He finishes the one side than flips it over and looks up at her. Instantly her heart begins to thump in her ears.

"Yes, the project you did for the last assignment", he begins, "I would like to keep it for showing future classes".

"Are you asking if you can use my work"? She asks a bit surprised. The assignment that had to do with the different sewage stuff, she aced it without needing to study, she also created a diagram showing her words.

"Yes, I'm really pleased with it", he answers.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind", she answers a bit sheepishly. Then she stands in place like a complete moron waiting for her crush to ask her to dance. He hadn't realized she didn't move till his third paper. He gazes up and chuckles at how red her face is.

"Please, I may be one of the most attractive teachers in this school, but you make it look like I asked you something forbidden". She shakes her head and bows it slightly, mumbling to herself then saying, "Sorry". Then she turns and starts to walk toward the door.

"It's perfectly fine", she hears him say the moment she exits the room.

"Hikaru what a way to embarrass yourself", she whispers to herself. She stops at a locker that isn't too far from the classroom, and opens it after fiddling with her lock. Then she gathers her things and grins as she closes the locker.

"Lord David here I come", she says way more excited about that then the teacher. She locks the locker and rushes down the hall, wanting to get home as fast as she can. She rushes the front doors then instantly stops and looks up at the sky her eyes wide.

"Wow, the clouds look strange", she says. The sky above her is nearly dark, the clouds are mixed colours of nearly everything and it looks like it is swirling some. Shrugging her shoulders and not really caring that the weather looks dangerous she rushes off the school property and down the street. She just wants nothing more than to play that game.

"It didn't take you as long as I thought it would", A girl with long black hair and green eyes says as she gets up to look at Hikaru.

"Krystina", Hikaru replies a smile on her face, "Mister Black wanted to use my project". Krystina moves her head to the side some and smiles at her friend.

"I knocked on the door but no answer", she finally stats. Hikaru looks at her front door and sighs, she had forgotten that her parents weren't going to be home till tomorrow afternoon. She then rummages around in her pocket for her keys. Walking up the steps to the door she pulls her keys out and finds the right one then unlocks it, opening it then letting her friend go in first.

"You weren't running just because I was here where you"? Krystina asks once the door clicks closed.

"No", Hikaru answers a grin coming to her face.

"Wow, holly weather", Krystina says then clicks the light switch on.

"I know, did you see the sky"? Hikaru asks. The two of them look at one another for a long silent moment then both burst out laughing.

"The hairs on the back of my neck are sticking up, and the sky is supposed to scare me but for some reason it doesn't", Hikaru says once they calmed down from their uncontrolled laughter for no reason at all.

"I'm a bit concerned about it myself", she then says, her face going serious. Hikaru sighs as she looks at her friend, sure she is kinda childish, but she knows that when it comes to matters that concerns her friends she will try to put the childish behaviour aside for their sake.

"Well why not come watch me play that game", she says, she grins once more unable to wait to see Lord David.

"I don't know, I don't think its a good idea to do anything during this type of storm", she says, then she turns and starts for the kitchen. Hikaru follows close behind her. Once they enter the room Hikaru sits at the table while Krystina puts on the radio, only nothing but white noise is heard. She changes the station and all of them are the same.

"This is bizarre", she retorts as she still tries all the stations. Sighing Hikaru gets up and walks over to the phone, she picks it up and her eyes widen to hear no dial tone.

"How strange", she says. Krystina turns to face her friend a questioning look on her face.

"I wonder if our generator is on", she says as she turns to look at Krystina. Hikaru's parents had gotten a really good generator, one that goes on the moment the power goes out, it was actually really costly, but her parents have that kind of money to spare.

"I don't hear the rumbling of one", Krystina comments after a long pause. Hikaru shakes her head then smiles, "Because it's not one of those cheep ones".

"Oh".

The two of them stand their in silence feeling a slight vibration under their feet indicating that something is running somewhere downstairs. Hikaru lives in a huge mansion and she is terrified of the basement. She has never set food down their.

"So, what now"? Krystina suddenly asks, the silence getting to her.

"The Last Remnant"? Hikaru asks, she is still so desperate to see her young leader. Giving a sigh Krystina nods her head and Hikaru seems to jump around excitedly.

"Then you get to see it from the beginning", Hikaru says then rushes out the door, heading toward the living room. Krystina just sighs and takes a quick look outside, its darkness out their, pure utter blackness that should make everyone rush to this lite up house.

Turning she then makes her way slowly to the living room still having a bad sense in her gut. She enters the room and watches amusingly as Hikaru eagerly sets up the TV, then the system and fidgets in her seat with the controller in her hand, watching as the console turns on, and impatiently shakes her hands as it slowly goes to the title page.

"I think you should get a real guy", she says a smile on her face as she walks over to the chair and sits down on it, which happens to be right beside Hikaru.

"The only guy I have an actual interest in is the teacher and he is way out-of-bounds", Hikaru replies as she eyes the scream, willing it to go faster.

"Hmm, if you played your cards right you could always date him", Krystina says amusement in her eyes at the mere thought of her friend dating the really hot teacher from school secretly.

"I could its true, but knowing me I wouldn't even make a good first impression on the guy", Hikaru answers turning her gaze toward her friend.

"That's true, you do tend to make a huge fool of yourself", Krystina retorts with a laugh.

"Hey", Hikaru tries to defend but is unable to think of anything smart to say. Both their gazes turn to the screen as soon as the title screen appears, and that wonderful music fills the room.

"That is a fantastic picture of Rush", Krystina comments, she wouldn't ever show it or say it but she is just as thrilled about seeing Rush as Hikaru is about seeing David.

"Yup it is a good picture", Hikaru agrees and then clicks the new game. Then she goes through all the stuff about the picture and sound. And then, the game begins playing. Both girls go dead silent as the video moves down some trees, then a person walks past what seems like a camera. Krystina leans forward more in her chair, her eyes bright with excitement at seeing him.

_"Damn... Where is she", Rush's voice says on the screen as he looks around in search of someone. Then he is distracted some from floating peddles._

_ "Hmm". He walks over to the purple and white flower, kneeling down, "Irina's favourite". Some cries in the distance makes him look away from the flowers and gets to his feet and rushes off to where the sound is coming from._

With the girls, Hikaru is fidgeting some in her seat knowing what is coming next. Unknowingly to both girls it begins to down poor outside.

_Rush stops at a cliffs edge looking down confused at the sight below him._

_ "What in the hell"? He asks. Then the screen switches to the army and a rather large weapon of some sort being carted around by four giant creatures._

Hikaru lets out a small squealing sound, Krystina just smiles some not missing it. Both eyes are locked onto the screen.

_"Out of the way you idiots", A random guard says, then some of the people stop, the screen showing a man with two different coloured over coat on, and sun-kissed skin._

Hikaru squirms in her seat, then settles down when the next scene appears.

_A strange creature brings back his hammer like weapon and heaves it forward with all the strength he's got on the support beam of the massive weapon. The beams then all break away, the giant gun like weapon plummets to the ground with an earth-shaking thud, sending dust to shoot up from the ground._

_ Then the screen focuses on a figure hidden behind that smoke, putting something on his head, over his one eye._

_ "The Gáe Bolg is ready", another soldier yells as the odd huge gun begins to glow. The camera view changes again to a cat-like creature with four arms, walking through the crowd then stopping at the blond-haired man who has a different coloured over coat on as well as the weird device over his eye._

_ "We are ready. My Lord", the cat creature says then the man turns his head and nods. The cat man turns around and speaks loudly for all to hear, "Victory shall be ours"! Everyone who is standing behind them both raises their arms and cheers there all ready victory._

_ Back to where Rush is standing he looks around at the massive armies and asks, "What is this"? Then he sees a woman walking amongst them and yells, "Irina"! Then starts down the cliff skillfully to get to the woman._

Both Hikaru and Krystina jump as a loud crack through the sky is heard as well as felt where they are sitting in the living room. They both get to their feet looking around, finally realizing what is going on outside.

"What the hell.."? Hikaru tails as she walks over to the window beside the game system. Krystina stops beside her, also looking out in the nasty storm outside. Lightning is seen in the distance lighting up the dark sky. The down poor is so bad that its making a thin waterfall rush down the window. All too soon neither woman knew what was coming, but pure darkness as both are hit with something rather bright and powerful.

* * *

**There you have it, the first chapter, I hope you liked it :D. Please leave a thought or two if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Groaning through the headache she has, Hikaru moves to feel herself on dirt instead of on her living room floor.

"Krystina"? She calls lowly her voice not sounding quite right. When nothing is heard she opens her eyes only to quickly close them once more and groan as they burn. She notes the sound of being inside a bubble of sorts, then a male voice groaning.

Realization hits her and she snaps open her eyes and looks over, seeing Rush holding his head as he gets up. She watches him look up and his face is just priceless when he sees the dome around him. she looks over to see Krystina laying on the ground, still breathing.

"This..", she trails lowly. Then the dome that appears around four people disappears into what seems like Rush's pendent.

"Hey", a female voice calls. I look over just as Krystina groans her protest of what had happened.

"Irina? Huh? Who are you"? Rush asks as he looks over at the woman. She gets up and walks over to him, starts talking the moment she reaches out to grab his shirt, "That's what I should be asking you"!

Rush holds his hands up in defence and says, "W-wait! Hold on"!. Then as I watch Krystina get to her feet the ground begins to tremble below us.

"Krystina, we are about to fa...", She tries as she reaches her hand out to her friend but is too late, the ground below them gives way and they plummet down to the cave's depths.

Moments later Hikaru moves, groaning some as she feels her body protest. She opens her eyes and looks around, the place is dark, except for the hole in the ceiling, and the slight light coming from the exit of the cave. Not worried about Krystina since she hears her friend groaning and getting up, Hikaru sets her gaze on the woman.

"Emma"? She whispers trying to wrap her head around what is going on. That fall felt real enough and the pain she feels in her arm is just unbearable.

"Lady Emma", a rather deep voice calls down from the large opening, "Are you hurt"?

"Is that you, Blocter"? She asks yelling up at the voice, "I'm fine".

"I can see a light in the distance, that should be the way out", she says as she points toward the light coming from in front of us.

"Yes, Ma'am"! The voice calls down once more, "We're en route now"! I watch as she turns and begins to walk, she glances toward Rush but keeps going.

"Hikaru", I hear and look over as Rush begins to say something, "Where are we"? Hikaru sighs and looks over at the two, the echo in the cave allowing them to hear what is being said, but she ignore it in favour of going over to her friend who isn't but a few feet away.

"Are you ok"? She asks as she holds out her hand, the one that isn't the hurting arm.

"I think so", Krystina answers, then takes the hand and gets to her feet. She looks over at the two against the cave wall, "Is that.."?

"It is", Hikaru answers quickly, "come on". Then she starts walking over to the two of them. They obviously aren't aware of them being here, yet. Krystina follows behind her, and when they get to the two of them they hear the tail end of Rush's story.

"Attacked by some.. Flying beast..", The woman asks unsure of the story, "And protected by the light from your talisman". She takes a small moment to process this in her head then she asks, "Child, do you think I'm senile"?

"It's all true"! Rush tries to defend.

"It is true", Hikaru cuts in, both of them look over, Rush confused but the woman grabs hold of her sword.

"Who are you"? She asks.

"Um, well.. Ah..", Hikaru tries but Rush's story sounds more promising than what her and Krystina's story is, "Krystina help".

"I don't know what is going on, I don't know where we are nor do I believe this is real", she says looking from Rush to the woman then to Hikaru.

"What are you wearing"? The woman asks looking Hikaru up and down, then the same thing with Krystina.

"Clothes", Hikaru retorts. The woman narrows her eyes at them but puts her sword fully back into its sheath and looks from the three of the kids.

"Whatever. First things first", she starts, "We need to get out of here". Then we start walking toward the light. We only stop and look over as the woman walks over to this odd glowing device floating for no reason in a single spot of the cave.

"What is this"? Rush asks looking at it strangely.

"I want to explain", Hikaru rushes over and holds her hand out, the thing opens up, "It is a type of chest thingy".

"It's a remnant that holds something valuable inside, at least some of the time", the woman says as she rolls her eyes at Hikaru.

"Wait a minute", Hikaru says as she holds out three weapons.

"What"? The woman asks.

"This thing is suppose to hold only one weapon", she says. She looks at Krystina who shrugs her shoulders but eyes the bow.

"At least now neither of you will be useless", she says as Hikaru hands the one sword over to Rush and the bow over to Krystina, as well as the quiver and arrows. Hikaru holds the sword in her hand and sighs.

"Before we continue there are a few creatures that we encounter in this place", Hikaru says. The woman looks over at her then at Krystina. She isn't sure about these two. She then begins walking, Rush follows behind her then Hikaru and Krystina.

"I think it best if you keep your mouth shut", Krystina whispers to Hikaru.

"But its true", Hikaru says as she watches the two of them walking.

"It would be safer till we find out what is going on", Krystina replies. Hikaru sighs and shakes her head, she knows all too well what is waiting for them at the exit of this cave, her heart begins to thump at the thought of being able to see him.

"Quite", the woman says once she stops. Rush stops a few feet in front of her and the other two stop behind her.

"Is that what you where fighting before"? Rush asks in a hushed tone.

"Yes, monsters. Looks like we can't avoid them", the woman says then she turns and looks at Hikaru her eyes narrowed. Krystina elbows her friend and givers her a searing look stating what she had talked about earlier.

"These are nothing, there is a bigger one after these guys", Hikaru blurts then moves a few steps away from Krystina. Krystina only shakes her head but the four of them begin moving.

"All right you better not be too useless", the woman says as she un-sheathes her sword. Krystina stays back and gets her bow and arrows ready, Hikaru and Rush go toward the beasts. These creatures where nothing, the military woman toke out one, Rush toke out another, and Hikaru and Krystina takes out the last one.

Once that's done the four continue toward the exit. Hikaru keeping her mouth shut as she glances toward Krystina, then she glances up to the cave ceiling. That is when the woman stops.

"Something's wrong", she says. Then Rush looks up, as well as Krystina, then an orange huge creature jumps down, letting out a loud roar.

"I wasn't expecting this", she says walking a bit toward Rush but then she glances back at Hikaru, her face still showing uncertainty but something else in her eyes is telling both Hikaru and Krystina that she is being thoughtful about it.

"Prepare yourselves", she calls, then everyone gets at the ready and the beast charges them. All every one is able to do is just dodge the creature, for something so big its fast. After a few more attacks on the beasts side, Hikaru looks over at Rush and sees him holding his pendent.

"Guys lets distract the creature for an instant"! She calls then slashes at the beasts tail, it turns toward her instead of Rush and roars at her. Emma wanted to say something but she was too late, Rush then suddenly glows some, then disappears, attacking the beast from all sides, moving so fast that he seems like he is inadvisable only being seen when he makes a hit.

While Krystina watches this wide-eyed, Hikaru moves over to where Emma is standing looking surprised at the scene.

"Athlum's ruler is actually over their", she says pointing toward the large opening. Paying her no mind she walks over to Rush as he is now hunched over breathing heavily, "So your talisman's more than a fashion accessory after all".

"Huh"? Rush says then they hear armour clinking as people are walking toward them. A total of 7 guards and one man walking in the centre of them. Emma quickly glances over at Hikaru then rushes toward them, "My lord"!

"You did not have to come all this way for me..", she says then bows slightly and continues, "Please, accept my apologies".

"Seeing you safe is apology enough", he says then as he looks over at the three strangers behind her he asks, "And who are these"? Hikaru looks like she is about to melt out of pure admiration of the man who just spoke, Krystina is trying to get her to smarten up but nothing is working.

"The one claims to be the son of Dr. Sykes.. The other two, I cannot say", she says.

"I see", he replies gesturing his hand forward. The cat-like creature moves forward, solely addressing Rush.

"I am Torgal, one of Athlum's four Generals", he begins, "Our lord, the Marquis of Athlum, would like to extend his thanks. Step forward". Then he gestures with one arm toward the group. Rush walks up to the blond man. Hikaru takes a step forward wanting to get closer to him but is held back by Krystina.

"I will have you know that your actions have won my gratitude", he starts in that smooth voice, "As for your sister, if the men you seek have entered Athlumian territory. We cannot turn a blind eye", he says then moves his arm as though he is gesturing something, "I shall accompany you to Athlum".

"Huh"? Rush says looking very confused. Hikaru had to fight really hard to hold back her laughter. She has always had a kick out of how clueless he is, but to see it right in front of her, she can't help herself.

"Our lord would like to aid you in your search for your sister", Torgal says to clarify what Rush couldn't quick grasp. Rush moves forward with out a second thought, bringing his hand out, Torgal quickly sees this as a threat and moves forward, starting to un-sheathe his sword, but stops as his lord raises his hand, "It's fine, Torgal". Torgal puts his sword back and steps back then Rush pats the man on the shoulder saying, "Thanks a lot"!

"I chased that weird flying thing here, but I didn't have a clue where to go next", he says pointing up as if trying to point it out in the sky, "But hey, if I've got an important guy like you backing me up. I've got a whole lot less to worry about"! Rush says sounding excited. Hikaru wish's she is where Rush is right now, being able to touch him.

"This is ace"! Rush says then grabs his hand and shakes it. The Marquis looks at the hands and then back at Rush's face.

"The name's Rush.. Rush Sykes! Who're you"?

"I am David Nassau, the Marquis of Athlum", he answers formally, "You may address me as David".

"Sure thing. Dave", Rush replies with a slight tap to his arm. David has a look of shock at the name Rush called him, but says nothing about it.

David looks over at both Krystina and Hikaru, then glances over at Torgal but does nothing to indicate he wants to talk with them, instead he brushes past Rush and walks toward them.

"You two are"? He asks, taking note of the odd clothes they both wear. Hikaru isn't able to make her voice work, she is like a fish out of water. Shaking her head Krystina steps forward and does a slight bow then answers, "My name is Krystina, Krystina Ukishira, this", she gestures toward her friend who isn't acting like her normal self.

"Is Hikaru Sayotanna".

"Your both from"? He asks his hands behind his back, but his eyes are fixated on Hikaru, and she doesn't even notice.

"Umm, well", Krystina starts trying to come up with something, anything that would be believable, "We don't remember I'm afraid".

"Very well", he says then turns and begins walking, "I would like the two of you to come to Athlum as well". Hikaru's eyes suddenly go wide as she watches him walk back over to Emma. Finally getting a hold of herself, Hikaru suddenly feels very stupid and rushes over to him, stopping just a few feet to slowly walk the rest of the way. She bows.

"My lord, please forgive my rudeness, I don't know what got over me", she says trying to sound as formal as she can.

"No need to worry, I won't hold it against you", David says a slight smile coming to his face. Krystina just rolls her eyes at her friend but comes over and stands between her and Rush. She may not act like a total fool around some one she likes, but it don't mean she can't not show it.

Then he puts his hands behind his back and looks over at his soldiers, "Let us return and see what tidings await us in Athlum", he then turns around his back to Rush and them, "All troops return to Athlum immediately"!

"Yes my lord"! They all say at the same time, bringing their fisted hands to their chest much like a salute. Rush walks that foot toward him, putting his hand on David's shoulder.

"Come on, Dave", he starts, brings his other hand up and pats his chest "Lets go". Then he starts walking. Hikaru tries to hold her own laughter in but fails as she lets out a few giggles, Emma instantly rushes to him and pushes him to the ground, "You whelp"!

"Have you no manners"? She asks, "That is no way to address the Marquis of Athlum"! One of the other soldiers moves to protect Rush if needed.

"Geez, what's your problem"? Rush asks, his arm up for his defence but sitting on the ground. Krystina rushes over to try to help him. Hikaru stays back standing a few feet behind David. Torgal then walks over to him, "He's surprisingly simple, wouldn't you say"?

"We have yet to see", David says then he looks at Rush, or more importantly at his pendant.

* * *

Krystina is walking with Rush, talking away quietly amongst themselves, Hikaru on the other hand is staying back, trying to figure some things out.

"We were back at my place", she mumbles to herself. David looks back at her as she is trailing behind the group, he seems to be studying her.

"Is it a dream"? She couldn't help but ask.

"Is what a dream"? David asks once she catches up to him, he decided to stop and walk with her, letting his general's know he will be fine. Hikaru jumps back a few feet and looks at him sort of freaked out.

"Sorry", he says a slight smile on his face.

"It's ok.. Just really jumpy", she answers putting her hand to her chest and taking a deep breath. She then looks at him, actually looks at him. He is walking beside her, their arms could touch if she truly desired them to. She can smell his scent and it's not that of a massive amount of cologne. In fact it's more like his natural smell.

He glances over and she looks away, slight pink appearing on her cheeks. If it's a dream she defiantly don't want to wake. She takes a peek toward Krystina and watches as she talks casually with Rush. She smiles some.

"You and your friend? Have you both lost your memories"? He asks. Hikaru looks over at him then looks down watching her footing, she really don't want to lie.

"If I tell you this, would you keep it to yourself"? She asks.

"I can't guarantee I could", he answers.

"Oh", Hikaru replies disappointed.

"All I can say to you is, I don't believe you and your friend are from this place", David says, wanting to let her know she can trust him, even if it's a really small trust. She looks at him and he stops, looking at her.

"The way you dress, even the way you both smell", he says, seeming to study her reaction. Her eyes go wide and she can't seem to get her eyes off of him.

"Are you saying I smell"? She asks sounding offended. He puts his hands up and shakes his head, "That's not what I mean".

"I know sorry", she says and turns away from him, her arm beginning to hurt. She puts pressure on the spot that hurts her and it seems to feel a little better.

"I really want to tell you but Krystina would kill me", she then says.

"Is that so"? He asks sounding amused. Hikaru glances at him before turning her full back to him.

"Well, how about this, I won't pressure you into telling me till you feel comfortable talking about it", he tries to compromise. He looks at her after stopping a foot in front of her. Sighing she puts her hands to her side and nods her head silently.

"Good, it's a deal", he then says and turns then walks. Hikaru watches him for a little while before smiling some herself and following behind him.

They walk silently through the plain's of this place. Hikaru looking around seeing all the corpses of dead monsters. She knows what the place is called but she just can't quite remember it.

"Something plain's", she says more to herself but she doesn't realize that David has listened to her rambling for some time now.

"Yama something plains", she says her face looking strained as she tries to remember.

"Yamarn Plains, yeah that's it, that's this place", she says loudly and spots David looking at her, she instantly goes back into her shy shell and looks down a frown on her face.

"_Why? Why must I be like this_"? She can't help but ask herself.

"Mom and dad? I wonder what they are going to be thinking when they get home tomorrow", she whispers lowly. Sighing she looks up to look at David's back. From the game she believes she can fully trust him but then again that's just the game.

"I'm actually here, this isn't a dream", she again says lowly, much to her utter confusion of This situation, she knows that she and her friend Krystina are actually here. Back at that remnant, it had three weapons in it, the two new ones to accommodate her and Krystina. After a short while Krystina then hangs back, so she can talk to her friend and Rush walks beside David.

"Do you know what happened"? Krystina asks once she believes she is out of earshot.

"I don't have a clue", Hikaru shrugs her shoulders, "But that storm".

"I know, I've been thinking about that too", Krystina replies thoughtful for a moment then frowns.

"What"? Hikaru asks.

"How does the game go"? She asks.

"What do you mean"? Hikaru answers looking at her friend a bit confused.

"What I'm trying to ask is how does that beginning go"? She asks.

"Well we didn't get to see what was after.. We experienced it", Hikaru answers. Both girls go silent for the longest time before they both turn to one another and say at the same time, "Another dimension"?

"I don't get it, people have tried to figure that out. There isn't any prof that there is any others", Krystina says.

"I know", Hikaru replies. They lapse into silence once more and Krystina looks at David, then she grins.

"You know you two would make a cute couple", she teases.

"Hey", Hikaru says eyes wide as she looks at her friend. Krystina chuckles some then her gaze lands on Rush, a slight blush coming to her face.

"You and Rush huh"? Hikaru asks sounding mocking.

"Don't you start", Krystina groans.

"You started it", Hikaru stats with a shrug.

"How's your arm"? Krystina then asks after seeing Hikaru place her hand on her arm.

"It sort of hurts, but it feels fine", she answers. Krystina then grins mischievously and elbows her friend before saying, "You should ask Lord David to rub some soothing lotion on it". Hikaru stops dead in her tracks her face beat red at the thought.

"God, no, how embarrassing", she retorts trying to calm her flaming face.

"You two don't want to get left behind do you"! Emma's voice calls to them. Both girls look over and their eyes go wide, they hadn't realized that they had fallen so far behind. They then rush toward the group of people, Hikaru's embarrassing thoughts all but forgotten.

"You know, I wonder something", Hikaru suddenly says, then looks at Krystina.

"What"? She asks. Hikaru leans closer to her friend so no one else can hear what she is going to say next.

"All the remnants vanish at the end of the game. I was wondering about the monsters".

"What about them"? Krystina asks.

"Maybe I could try to tame one", she answers.

"Are you crazy"! Krystina snaps pulling away from her giving her an '_are you crazy_' look.

"Shh, listen, if we can domesticate the creatures at home, then who's to say you can't with the creatures here", she whispers.

"There's a huge difference between the creatures from home and here", Krystina says, "There are dragons here".

"I know, it would be unpredictable but its worth a shot", Hikaru says trying to make her point. It might actually help these people after it all goes down.

"First thing's first, if we are actually going to be stuck here for the rest of our lives then I want to find a way to where Rush doesn't disappear", Krystina says. Hikaru nods, understanding her concern. She knows her friend does want to get close to him. If she does and he disappears she will be heart-broken.

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt", Hikaru whispers to herself. She remembers the look on Rush's sisters face when he sacrificed himself to save everyone. Mainly to save her.

* * *

**Ok, second chapter done, review if you like.**


End file.
